finding a way back
by kagome04
Summary: Batman comes to Dick's apartment Bruised and bleeding. while he is there recovering he and Dick hash out their issues and end up growing closer together. Sorry I suck at summaries. Basically it is another Bruce and Dick bonding fic.


**Prologue: **

He was running, running as fast as he could desperately. Launching himself from rooftop to rooftop. Their footsteps were heavy behind him. He knew they were gaining on him; knew they would catch him soon enough. He knew he would have one chance and one chance only to get away. There was only one place he could go…

**Chapter 1 **

The first thing he felt was pain, pain that hit him like a truck. He opened his eyes and didn't recognize where he was. How had he gotten here?

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice said.

He turned to see Dick standing over him. What was Dick doing here?

Dick took note of the confused look on Bruce's face.

"You're in my apartment."

"What happened?" Bruce asked still confused. How had he gotten here?

"I was hoping you could tell me." "You came crashing through my window last night bloodied and bruised and promptly collapsed."

Bruce looked down and saw that his abdomen had been wrapped and bandaged. He also noticed a large bandage on his leg. He attempted to sit up but it was too painful. Even the slightest movement sent a wave of pain through his body. He decided for now to just lie still.

"I'm sorry I don't have any painkillers just Advil and Tylenol I have to restock."

Bruce nodded he never thought he would miss painkillers but right now he did.

"You have 4 broken ribs, a huge, deep gouge on your leg, your shoulder is dislocated and you are bruised all over. "Someone really kicked your ass."

Bruce nodded. He just wished he could remember who. Was it only one person who had done this to him? He didn't know why but he had a feeling, call it a hunch, that it was more. He didn't know why he felt that way though.

"Anyway, Dick continued, I bandaged you up as best I could and called Alfred but he said it was best to leave you alone and let you stay here for a while since you are obviously in no position to be moved.

Bruce nodded. He agreed he could barely sit up let alone ride in a car back to the manor.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 10 hours." Dick said. He was acting especially cool towards him. They had been fighting a lot lately and Bruce figured he was probably still mad and hadn't forgiven him completely even though Bruce had apologized several times.

"Do you need anything?" Dick asked

Bruce shook his head. There was silence for a minute. Dick didn't seem to know what to say. He seemed t o want to say something but wasn't sure if he should.

"I'm gonna do some work in the other room, yell if you need anything."

Bruce nodded

"Dick wait- I'm sorry, he started, if I ruined your evening. "

Dick shrugged. "It's ok I wasn't really doing anything anyway."

Bruce nodded

Dick went off to another room and Bruce was left alone. He tried to sit up again but the pain was too much and it knocked him down.

Well I can't just sit here and do nothing. He thought. But I'm really in too much pain to do anything else. He sighed defeated. He wished Dick would come in and talk to him so that he wouldn't be alone but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Dick didn't seem to want anything to do with him. Bruce didn't really blame him.

A little while later Dick came in to check on him and Bruce said he didn't need anything. Dick turned to leave and Bruce said

"Wait" Dick stopped "Talk to me." Bruce said because he was bored and didn't want to be left alone again. Dick sighed and sat down.

"What's new?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing really, same old same old."

"Oh" Bruce said and there was silence.

"You really can't remember what happened?"

"No I can't."

"No idea?"

"nope."

"You called Alfred?"

"Yup and I called him shortly before you woke up. I should call him again and let him know that you're awake and see what he wants to do." Dick said as he got up and began to move towards the phone.

"Can't wait to get rid of me huh?" Bruce said with a smile although he was only half kidding.

"No it's just I have work to do." Dick said softly.

A moment of silence and then Bruce decided it was time to say something.

"Dick I-" "Don't just don't ". Dick said cutting him off but Bruce continued anyway.

I'm really sorry for everything."

Dick rolled his eyes stood up and began pacing. Bruce could tell he was about to explode.

"You keep saying that but do you notice how nothing ever changes?" Dick said angrily "You can't just keep saying that and expect everything to be ok." "It's not a get out of jail free card!"

"I know it's just I don't know what else to say Dick I really am sorry.

Dick threw his hands up in the air exasperated and was about to say something when the phone rang. It was Alfred

"Yah he's awake, I don't know whatever you want to do." "I don't know Alfred he's pretty beat up." "Alright." He said and hung up the phone.

Alfred is coming over to 'assess you' and see if you're ready to go home.

"Dick I-" "Don't just don't." He said aggravated pacing back and forth. 

"I am so tired of this." "I am so tired of all of this." "I am so tired of you being sorry you are like perpetually sorry." "How about just don't do anything to be sorry for!" " "How about don't be a jackass and you won't have any reason to be sorry!" Dick said now he was yelling.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say what was there to say? Dick had stopped pacing and was now just staring at Bruce with a mixture of pain and anger on his face and in his eyes. Bruce knew he was waiting for him to say something to make it all better.

"I don't know what to say." I don't know what you want me to say." Dick threw up his hands and started pacing again. "What do you want from me?"

Dick was close to tears now he was so angry. "I want the old Bruce back the one who loved me the one who was my friend, who I could talk to about anything." "Not the one who disapproved of me and criticizes everything I do and who I am."

Bruce was stunned and didn't know what to say. He had no idea Dick felt this way.

"Dick I still- of course I still-" But he couldn't' get the words out he didn't know why but they choked in his throat.

Dick nearly cried but he pushed the tears back.

Dick sat down so that he was directly facing Bruce, tears in his eyes, and said softly. "Bruce was it something I did?" "Because if it is then maybe I can fix it."

"No it's not you it's just-it's not you."

"Ok then what is it?" "Why can't I have the old Bruce back?"

"The old Bruce is still here it is you who have changed!"

"Excuse me?" Dick said shocked

"You are the one with the attitude acting all pissed off and angry all the time when I haven't even done anything! Now Bruce was starting to yell. He was sick of always being the bad guy always being blamed for everything!

"Well maybe I have a reason to be angry!" Dick shouted. No matter what you say Bruce you don't treat me the same anymore ever since- He stopped. The truth was ever since he had hired HIM… the new Robin.

"Ever since what?" Bruce continued. "Ever since I hired Tim right?" Dick didn't say anything but Bruce could tell by the look on his face and by the way he refused to look at him that it was true.

"Dick you really need to get over this."

That made Dick furious he looked Bruce right in the eye and said. "How am I supposed to get over it? You replaced me!

Bruce sighed "That's really what this is all about isn't it?" Dick refused to look at him and was silent but Bruce could tell that it was true.

Bruce felt bad he could tell he was very close to tears.

"You can't get over the fact that I hired Tim."

"No I can't "

"Well you need to so we can all move on."

"You replaced me!" How am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to move on?

"You don't understand!" "I was your Robin, your partner, your everything and then you just fired me and kicked me out and now I'm nothing and this kid has everything I used to have! "How am I supposed to handle that? How am I supposed to move on?"

Bruce was taken aback. He didn't realize Dick felt this way. Nothing? How could Dick be nothing he could never be nothing. No to Bruce He would always be a very big something.

"You're not nothing "he said softly.

"What?" Dick said angrily

"You're not nothing" he said a little bit louder.

"Dick you're not nothing you are everything, you're everything to me."

Dick was astounded and didn't know how to react or what to say. For a moment there was silence and then… "You have a funny way of showing it" Dick said bitterly.

"I know." Bruce said. "But the thing is Dick you really have no reason to be jealous of Tim because he hasn't replaced you not really." "Yes he's replaced you as Robin and as my partner but he could never replace you as my son." "He could never replace you in my heart."

It took a minute for the words to sink in, Dick was quite astonished Bruce had even said such a thing, but when they did he couldn't hold back anymore and he began to cry. He ran to Bruce gave him a big giant hug and sobbed tears that had been held back for so long Dick forgot they were even there. After a few minutes Dick stopped crying and looked deep into Bruce's eyes.

"So you don't hate me?" Bruce was horrified Dick could think such a thing.

"No of course not you're my son!" "Do you hate me?"

"No of course not!" "Bruce I-I" but he stopped short of saying the words.

"I know" Bruce said patting his hand. "I do too."

"Alrighty then." He said standing up. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm good."Bruce said smiling.

Dick went to walk away but Bruce grabbed his arm and looked straight at him. "Are we ok?"

"Yah we are good." Dick answered with a smile.

"Alright then." Bruce said grinning.

"I guess we just needed to get it all out on the table."

Bruce nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna get something to eat." "Alfred should be here soon to 'assess' you and take you home.

"You know you should come over for dinner sometime and get to know Tim." "I think you'd really like him." Dick grimaced. That was the last thing he wanted to do. However, he supposed he could try for Bruce's sake. "Yah sure that would be nice"

"Dick why don't you sit here and talk with me awhile until Alfred gets here."

"Alright" Dick said.

"So what's new?"

"Not much, just you know the usual, same old same old."

They spent the next half hour or so talking and when Alfred came he "assessed Bruce" and decided he was fit to go home even though he was still weak. However, before he left Bruce gave Dick a big hug and said "promise you will come over for dinner some night."

"Alright I promise." Dick said smiling.

Bruce smiled back and as he limped out the door with Alfred supporting him; he looked back and gave Dick a thumbs up and the biggest smile Dick had ever seen.

Dick smiled as big as he possibly could. He was so happy he and Bruce had gotten everything straightened out and now everything could be back to relatively normal. Maybe he would even get to know Tim. Maybe everything would be alright after all. Maybe all Bruce and he needed was time. Maybe, eventually, one day they could be a family after all.

THE END


End file.
